Moonlight Sonata
by fujoshigirl289
Summary: Akashi suddenly gets stuck up to live with someone he barely knows and on top of that he finds out that it is one of his students. Having no choice, he gets to live with his new roommate Tetsuya Kuroko and as day pass by he finds the cute teal-head boy attractive. Forbidden Love. -ratings may change -YAOI-more summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Akashi suddenly gets stuck up to live with someone he barely knows and on top of that he finds out that it is one of his students. Having no choice, he gets to live with his new roommate Tetsuya Kuroko and as day pass by he finds the cute teal-head boy attractive. Forbidden Love and Tragedy. Will their love be able to stand the problems set for them or will the two of the break apart? Note: YAOI and ratings may change. AKAKURO. TeacherxStudent.

**IMPORTANT:** This is definitely yaoi and there are hints of other pairing in this story [just so you know]. But more importantly this story is **AKAKURO**.

**Author's Note: **So here's my new story everyone. I hope you like it…and yeah it's a student x teacher kind of story. FORBIDDEN LOVE. I'm excited to write this one. So I hope everyone will like this fic like you did to my last one and yorushiku onegaishimasu.

**Moonlight Sonata**

**Prologue**

**Dream**

A sound of a familiar tune kept echoing inside my head, a flash of a very specific color kept burning in my eyes, a room filled with people clad in elegant dresses, a painting that has great expression of love, and on top it all the loud beating inside my heart.

It almost feels like everything is important to me. It almost feels like all of it is special to me. So why couldn't I? Why does everything felt so foreign? Why couldn't I remember? Why? Why?

Ruby and Gold eyes looks at me and I felt a strange feeling in my chest. Just watching him I feel like my chest hurt and I can't breathe. He's important to me but why? Why couldn't I? Why? Why can't I remember him?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Tet-chan you should go out and meet new friends okay?" a sophisticated bluehead woman crouched down as she talks to the small cute bluehead boy who just continues to stare at her.

The little bluehead with a blank expression replied "But I don't want to"

The bluehead woman sigh and then she playfully scold her son "You can't do that Tet-chan, many children want to play with you. Don't you want to have friends?"

"But kaa-chan I don't want to play with them. Besides I'm fine without friends, I could just draw when I'm alone"

The bluehead woman didn't know what to do with her child, she knew that he's as stubborn as a mule and when his mind is set there's no way to turn it back, that's why she just replied "You can't stay like that forever Tet-chan. What would happen if I'm not here anymore?"

"Why kaa-chan, are you going to be gone like tou-chan did? You wouldn't stay with me until my hair turns grey?" the bluehead boy said. The woman resisted the urge to cry; she hugged the little bluehead and said "Of course I'll be here when Tet-chan's hair turns grey. I'll always be with you"

"Don't need to worry about me kaa-chan I'll be fine" the bluehead boy whispered to his mother, his mother pulls away from him and said "At least you should go out"

"I don't want to"

"Then I won't buy you a new sketch pad if you continue to act like that" the woman said, the bluehead pouted, his mother just smiled as she saw him nod. She leans towards him and fixed his crooked tie, before she kissed his forehead and stand up.

"You will have to buy me that big sketch pad" the little blue head said.

"Hai hai." His mother replied feeling satisfied as she gets the answer that she wanted. She grabs his small hands before they leave his room. But before they leave he grabs his small sketch pad and a pencil before they head out.

When they reached the ball room, the little blue head boy slowly gulped as he saw the large crowd of people dressed in gown and suit. The bluehead boy suddenly felt nervous as they approach the crowd, he clutch his sketch pad tightly with his small hands and then he tug his mother's gown "Ano, kaa-chan" he called his mother.

"What is it Tet-chan?" the blue head woman asked.

"Can I just go outside, I…I don't want to be here"

"Eh Tet-chan is scared?"

"Please kaa-chan"

"Fine, but please don't wander around okay?"

"Hai"

The blue head boy immediately went to the gazebo that was on their garden and sits there silently, he just watches the party that's happening inside. He didn't know why but he didn't like huge crowds, he will suddenly felt nervous and didn't want to stay. He opens his sketch pad and flips through the pages until he reach the blank page. He noticed that there are only few remaining pages and sighed. He can't wait until his mother will buy him that new sketch pad.

He took out his pencil and then he started to draw, first he draw some lines and then some shapes, he do some few little touches here and there until the image suddenly looks like the picture of the of the party that is happening inside. The bluehead boy is so engrossed with his work when suddenly a voice speaks ups "Wow! It's so cool!" Tetsuya jerk with the surprise at the sudden voice. He dropped his pen and sketch pad.

"Ah! I'm sorry I surprised you" the boy who surprised him apologized as he helps him pick up his things.

"You scared me" Tetsuya said as he glared at the redhead boy who seems to be five years older than him.

"I'm really sorry" the older boy said, Tetsuya just stared at him and without saying anything he sits back on his seat. The redhead boy stared at him and then he said "You're drawing is really beautiful" the bluehead boy looked up at him and then he said "Thank you"

"However…it lacks something"

The bluehead boy knitted his brows and then he glared at the redhead and asked "And what is it?"

The redhead grabs his drawing and then he observed it again, the bluehead boy just sits in anticipation and as the redhead boy handed him back he ask "So what does it lack?"

"It lacks love" The redhead said.

"Love?" he repeated.

"Yeah"

"How would you draw love?"

"Well I know you're just a kid and all but you're drawing is like a blank page"

"It's not a blank page, I draw something in it… you must be blind"

"I'm not blind; well you're just a kid so you don't understand a thing"

"Well then teach me"

"Well…what's the thing that you like the most?"

"Vanilla milkshake"

"How about you draw it…and while you're drawing, why don't you draw it as if the milkshake will come out"

The bluehead boy just nod and then he started to draw, the redhead boy just smiled as he saw the cute bluehead boy draw the milkshake that he love. He looked so engrossed while drawing that the redhead think that he's such an adorable kid, and when he's finished he lend it to the redhead.

"So how is it?" the bluehead ask.

The redhead smiled at the bluehead and then he pat his head "Now this is more like it" he said as he handed him back his work.

"Thank you onii-san, you teach me something good today"

"You're welcome"

"Don't worry from now on, I'll draw something with love" the bluehead replied.

The redhead smiled then suddenly the bluehead boy felt a fuzzy feeling inside his chest, and then the redhead said "Do your best then"

"Onii-san"

"What is it?"

"I'll give you this then" the bluehead boy said as he handed him his drawing.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"My gift for you" the bluehead said "Since you teach me something today "

"I'll keep this then" the redhead said. Then all of a sudden he froze as he felt his chest beat so fast as he saw the small bluehead boy's usual blank face turned up into a smile, he's about to say something when suddenly a voice called out "Tet-chan

The bluehead turned his head and saw his mother looking for him "I have to go onii-san, thank you for everything"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, so see you then"

"Yeah" then with that he watched as the bluehead run towards his mother. It seems that he talks to her about him since his mother turns his head towards him and smiled at him, he just smiled back and watched as the two of them headed inside.

He didn't know why but he still couldn't erase the image of the blue head's. He looked at his sketch again and smile as he watch the drawn image of a milkshake, he must have really liked it. He neatly folded the paper and put it in his pocket before heading back inside.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Why does it hurt? Why do I feel like this? Have I met him somewhere? Why does my chest hurt when I saw him? Why? Why? Why?

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Okay so I know the endings kind of off. This is my second fic and I hope you will like this. **

**SHIORI**

**Happy KuroAka DAY!**

**At least I have published something for this day.**

**11/4**


	2. Fatal Attractions

**Author's Note:** So okay this is an AU fic, where some of the characters are an adult and some are students/teenagers. I know it's all messed up but pls forgive me .

I wanted to add that this story has **angst** so be warned and that I will change the ratings to M later when the affair between Akashi and Tetsuya will start~~ohh and I'm talking about H-scenes alright. So **Ratings ****WILL**** change.**

Anyways I hope you like it and **Read and review. **Tell me what you think and I would really appreciate it~~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke instead it is own by the great Fujimaki-sensei...All I own is the plot of the story…**

**Chapter One**

**Fatal Attractions**

Tetsuya Kuroko suddenly got up from the strange dream that he had. He tried to remember what's it about but in to no avail he can't, for the past few days he always have that dream however the moment that he wakes up he can't remember a thing.

He makes his way out from his bed to do his usual morning routine. As he looks at his clock it's already eight in the morning, as he makes his way to the bathroom he thought that every day is always the same. He gets up from his bed and then brush his teeth, change his clothes and go down to the kitchen to grab some bread which he had bought a day earlier since he can't manage to make his own and then he would toast it up, make some coffee before settling in front on his TV to watch some early morning shows or if he had a class he would usually change immediately into his uniform before making his breakfast and then he would eat it on the way.

For five years in his life he's used to the idea of living alone. Both of his parents died when he was young: his father died on an airplane accident when he was four years old and his mother died when he was ten because of her terminal disease.

Both of his parents come from a prominent family, and when the two of them died they left him with a great fortune. That's the reason why many of his blood relatives tried to keep a hold on him, and each one of them have their ulterior motives. Despite being a child Tetsuya is aware of their ill intentions giving him a reason to stay away from them, that's why he told them that he won't live with nay of his blood relatives.

But being a child no one allowed it, every one of them thought that they must take a hold on him or if not he's better off dead. Many tried to assassinate him since Tetsuya didn't want to stay with them, many tried to earn his trust, many tried to do good things to him in order for them to monopolize him however he didn't trust any of them. He just wanted to live a peaceful life and live alone life with no one bothering him but he was just a ten year old kid with no right t make his own decision, he wasn't allowed to live without any guardian. That's why he lives under the care of their family lawyer who's the only person that he can trust and lived with her until he started junior high.

When he started junior high, the family lawyer Mrs. Ogiwara, allowed him to start living alone but in one conditions, she will still keep tabs on him and visits him twice a month. It was good enough for him, however if there's one thing that he didn't like, it was that he was to live alone in a very huge house.

It's a very beautiful house which has two separate bedrooms, a spacious living room, a grand kitchen with a separate dining area, a huge studio and some other rooms that Tetsuya didn't know what to use for and a huge lawn, he complained about the hose being so big, however the lawyer told him that it was the house his mother left him for him. Without having a choice he decided to live alone.

At first when he started living in this house he felt so lonely and so alone, that's why he watches the television on a daily basis to give some noise in the house. Sometimes he would go down to the studio and start drawing or painting there to relieve off the loneliness that he is feeling, and before he knew it, he had gotten so used of living alone.

For five years he's used to the idea of living alone however right now that's going to be broken since from today onwards he's going to live with someone.

It happened three days ago, his friend Kagami Taiga came into his house and told him that his house seems so lonely since he live all alone and told him that he should get some roommate. Tetsuya didn't dislike the thought, he even think that it's better if he can live with someone since that would air out that strange silence inside the house. That's why he agreed to have a roommate; he asked permission first since it would be bad if he wouldn't tell the lawyer and when she agreed, everything was settled.

Kagami said that he know someone that's looking for a house or an apartment to stay in for a few months and when he called that person to tell him about the deal, that person agreed and from now on, his five years of living alone would be broken.

As he face the mirror Tetsuya thought, _I hope that he's a nice person. _He felt nervous at the thought of a new roommate, well Kagami assured him that that person is not bad, he trust his friend's thought but he really can't erase the worry.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Seijuurou Akashi get on to his car and then followed Aomine's direction towards the house that's he's going to move into. Well it's such a shame that he had to move out from his apartment since he liked the place that he had lived in but it's very far from the new school that he had to be transferred in and he heard from Aomine that the house that he's going to move into is not that very far from the school.

"So you know the owner of the house?" Akashi asked as they were driving.

"No, Kagami won't tell me. But he told me that he is a nice guy"

"What's his name?" Akashi asked.

"Who?" Aomine asked.

"The owner of the house"

Aomine gulped and then he silently answer "I don't know"

"What? So you're saying that you don't even know the guy's name"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't ask"

"Tch" Akashi clicked his tongue, Aomine just gulped, he feared the redhead more than anyone else.

"I'm sorry please don't do anything bad"

"If I don't like that place, you're really going to regret it" Akashi threatened. Aomine just froze in his seat and prayed that Akashi would drive faster. He felt relieved when they reached the familiar path towards the house and when he saw the white beautiful house whom he had also fallen in love with at first sight he said to Akashi "That's the place" Aomine pointed at the house, when Akashi saw it he fell in love immediately at the sight of the house. It's a simple house but something in it caught his attention, he didn't know why but he's entranced by the house. He really can't see it well since the gates are pretty high, but he can see enough that the house is beautiful.

"Is it really that house?" Akashi asked again.

"Why? Doesn't suit your taste?"

"No, in fact it did." Akashi said and parked his car "Does the owner know I'm going to move in today?"

"Yeah he knows, Kagami already called him and said that he's expecting us"

"I see" both of them went near the gate and Akashi ring the doorbell, but no one came out suddenly, and all of a sudden a cell phone went off.

"It's mine" Aomine said, he walks far away to answer the call while Akashi waited for the owner to come out. Aomine went back to Akashi after the call ended and then he said "I'm sorry Akashi, I have to go"

"What?"

"Well Satsuki called me and she's telling me to go back now. I'm sorry I really have to go"

"So you're going to leave me here?"

"No…I…I'm really sorry" Aomine cowered as the redhead glare at him.

"Tch…fine go" Akashi said.

"But-"

"Go" Aomine gulped as he saw the redhead glaring daggers at him, and then he just run off trying to get away from him. Akashi sighed. He really should have just brought Midorima instead; however the green head told him that he was busy. _ The nerve, _he thought, well he's going to see them again and for sure Kise would fuss about it.

He really didn't like to move to another school however the school ordered him to, he's not pretty good at receiving orders however he had no choice. It's the path that he decided to take and he had to bear all the consequences. Well some things are meant to be, maybe he'll find something interesting in the school or he'll meet someone interesting, _like that will happen, _he thought. For twenty-one years in his life he didn't meet someone that exceeded his expectations, or that even caught his attention and he kind of hope that he will meet that person again.

He ring the doorbell again, feeling impatient since the owner isn't coming out yet, he was about to ring it again when the gate creaked open and saw a petite bluehead coming out.

Akashi froze when he saw the bluenette, it felt like he had met him somewhere before, as those big sky blue eyes stares at him, he felt like he had seen it before but he didn't know where however despite his pretty face his wearing a deadpan expression "Umm, do you need something?" the bluehead ask, when Akashi heard his voice all of a sudden he felt weird. Inside him he felt like his sadistic side s going to come out.

"Ah…yeah…do you know the owner of that house?" he asked.

"I'm the owner of the house…ah can it be you're the one that Kagami-kun told me about"

"Huh?"

"You're my new roommate?"

_Neither one of them thought that in that single meeting everything will change._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I'm sorry it's so messy in here" Tetsuya said as he let his new housemate in, when he saw him for the first time, Tetsuya thought that he think he might have seen him before but at the same time he thought that it's impossible for him to meet that guy. Tetsuya just hope that he is not a bad guy or something like that; it would be bad if he was.

"It's such a huge house" Akashi said "You're the only one that lives here?" He asks in amazement, several questions ring inside his head but he can't spit it out.

"Yes I am"

"Aren't you feeling melancholy to live in such a big house?"

"No. I'm used to it" Tetsuya said "Follow me I'll show you your room" Akashi obediently followed the bluehead teen and climbed up the stairs. They entered one of the two rooms upstairs "This will be your room" Tetsuya said as he opens it.

"Okay, so your room is that one" Akashi pointed out the door which is right in front of the door of his room.

"Yes. There are only two rooms up here and the other one is my room" Tetsuya explained.

"I can see that"

"Well then follow me I'll show you the rest of the house" Tetsuya said. Akashi just nod and just followed Tetsuya silently. He showed him the other rooms, the dining room, the kitchen, the living room, the storage rooms and the rest of the house. However Akashi noticed that Tetsuya didn't show him one specific room.

"What is that room?" Akashi asked, as he pointed out one room.

"Ah that…that is my studio"

"Studio?" he asked.

"Yeah…well it's kind of private…as much as possible I don't want someone inside there." Tetsuya explained.

Akashi just nod and then he said "Okay I understand"

Tetsuya look at him strangely and asked "So it's alright with you?"

"Well I respect your privacy" Akashi replied. Well he's curios as to what's inside that room however he didn't want his new housemate to be mad at him, he's sure that he can see what's inside there someday.

"Thank you then" he heard the blue head said, when Akashi faced the blue head he froze as he saw his usual deadpanned face turned up into a smile. All of a sudden he can feel his heart beating so erratically, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt strange emotions inside him.

"I believe that we didn't know each other's name"

"Yeah. My name's Seijuurou Akashi" he said as he lend out his hand.

Tetsuya smiled as he take out his hand "Akashi-kun then, my name's Tetsuya Kuroko" he replied. Akashi squeezed Tetsuya's soft small hands and then he smiled at him and said "I hope we'll get along then Tetsuya"

"Why are you calling my first name?" Tetsuya asked he's not used to someone calling out his first name.

"Why don't you like it?" Akashi asked.

"No, it's not that."

"I hope you don't mind"

"No not really it's just I'm not used to people calling my first name"

Akashi just smiled when he heard that and then he said before letting go of Tetsuya's hand "Nice to meet you then Tetsuya"

"Yes, Akashi-kun"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I'm sorry I let you help me with my stuff" Akashi apologizes.

Tetsuya smiled and said before putting one of the box inside his roommate's room "Well I insisted on helping you, you don't need to apologize"

"Thank you, you really had helped me a lot" Akashi said as he placed the last box in.

"What's in those boxes?" Tetsuya asked out of curiosity well for one those boxes are heavy.

"Well most of it contains books"

"Books?" he repeated "You sure read a lot"

"Yeah I love to read" Akashi answered, Tetsuya just nod and then he noticed that the room can't contain all the books that he had.

"Well I'm sure that this room can't contain all of it"

"I'll just find a way" Akashi said.

"Well there's an unused room you can place your books there" he suggested.

"I don't want to bother you anymore Tetsuya"

"No it's alright Akashi-kun, it's suppose to be a study and there's a lot of bookshelves in there, you can place those books if you want, you can us the room whatever you want it to"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not using it anyway" he heard him reply. Akashi wondered why he is living alone in this house, and it's such a huge house for a single person, he wanted to ask but he knows that it such a sensitive topic that's why he just let it get stuck in his mind.

"I'll be using it then"

"Please do" Tetsuya replied.

"So what's inside your studio?" Akashi asked abruptly.

"Just my paintings and my sketches" Tetsuya replied honestly.

"So you're an artist?" Akashi asked as he opens one of the boxes which contain some of his stuff.

"Kind of" Tetsuya replied as he watches him unpack.

"You plan to exhibit your work?"

"I don't"

"Why is that?"

"They all miss something" Tetsuya mumbled, Akashi didn't hear it and turn t look at Tetsuya "What?"

"No nothing…anyway I guess we have to put this all downstairs since the study is downstairs" Tetsuya said with a blank expression, hearing that Akashi dropped on his bed and said "Ah geez, I'm tired and to think I have to go to work tomorrow"

Tetsuya just smiled and said "Well you can move them anytime, if you want help just ask me"

"Thank you, you're so kind Tetsuya"

"No it's nothing, if you want something I'll just be in my room"

"Yeah don't worry about it I can manage" Akashi said.

"I'll go out then Akashi-kun"

"Yeah" then with that Tetsuya leave the room.

Akashi sits up, he didn't know why but his housemate didn't seem like any ordinary person, there's something in him that Akashi seems intrigue about. He didn't know why but he seemed drawn to him. Akashi just sighed, well before thinking about that he should fix his room first and sigh as he thought about his work. However, what filled his mind is the bluenette that he's going to share a house with.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya is watching the television when he hears someone coming down from the stairs, when he turns around he found Akashi. He still finds it foreign to live with someone however he can't feel the awkwardness that he thought that he would feel. Instead he accepted the idea that right now he's going to live with someone.

"What's the matter Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

"Well I'm thinking about putting the books in that study" Akashi replied.

"Ah you need help?"

"Well I don't want to bother you"

"Ah no it's alright…besides I'm pretty bored"

Akashi turned up into a smile and said "Thank you" when Tetsuya saw that suddenly it felt like there's butterflies in his stomach and feel the irregular beta of his heart.

"Ah no…no problem" he didn't know why but for some reason he's not acting himself today, he always answer a question with a straight forward answer however he felt like stuttering right now. _What's the matter with me? _ Tetsuya asked and cursed himself for acting this way. He barely knows the guy and yet he's feeling this way.

Without realizing he reached Akashi's room and he heard him say "I'm really sorry for bothering you today"

"Ah don't worry about it, I insisted on helping" Tetsuya replied with a smile. Akashi is really not the type of person that is friendly towards the others or show any compassion or kindness to other people, but whenever he is with this guy, he suddenly felt like he can't act that way and strangely enough he thinks that he might get attracted to the bluenette. He suddenly stopped when he thinks about it, _he's a guy, _ he screamed at himself and on top it all he isn't planning to be gay, however he can't deny it as he watch the bluenette, he can feel a strange tension between them.

Akashi just sighed "What is it Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

"Ah nothing" Akashi said. And watch as Tetsuya carried a box, as he watch his frail body carried the pretty heavy box he asked him "Are you alright?"

"Ah…yeah, please don't worry about it" he replied politely, Akashi just watch him as he carried he box out to the door however he seems to be having a pretty hard time carrying the box and wobbles his way out, Akashi just sighed.

Tetsuya is about to let go of the box and slip but before he can someone held the box firmly, stopping him.

"I…I can manage" he said feeling embarrassed.

"Ah no, you can't…It's what I thought you can't lift heavy things" Akashi said.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"Well you can still help, just carry things that you think you can"

"Yes" Tetsuya said feeling down, he was about to let go of the box when he realized something is stopping him, on top of his hands is the redhead's hands, when Tetsuya realized that his heart is beating strangely again. _He has such warm hands, _Tetsuya thought, he looked back at Akashi and when he did sky blue eyes meets heterochromatic eyes, Tetsuya wanted to look away but he can't, he felt like he was mesmerized by those heterochromatic eyes.

Both of them seems to be caught up in their own world and can't tore away from each other's gaze, there was an unexplainable tension between them that they can't deny. Akashi is about to say something when a cell phone has gone off breaking the tension between them.

"I think it's yours" Tetsuya said.

Akashi continued to look at Tetsuya, he wonder what is it he was about to say, he just sighed and then reach for his phone and think that it's better be worth it, when he opens it, it was a text message from Kise who is asking some weird stuff, feeling irritated he just replied him saying "Go die".

"I'm sorry about that" Akashi said.

"Ah no, it's nothing" Tetsuya said as he let go of his hold of the box. When Tetsuya's hand disappears from Akashi's grasp he suddenly felt a strange void. "I...I'll just carry something that I can" he said as he went back inside.

The both of them just work silently, there may be a few conversations but only a little, the both of them think that it's better that way, cause both of them know that it some strange way, there's a strange tension between them. Akashi hasn't felt like this form anyone, he wouldn't lie but he had been in a few relationships in the past, but he never felt like this towards them. It's the first time that he felt attracted to anyone and on top of it al l it's for a guy. He wonders what his mother will think about it.

On the other hand Tetsuya is on the same boat but on a much more difficult situation he had never felt like this before and he didn't even know what it's called. He just know that he felt something for the redhead, it's absurd to think since it's just a few hours since they have met each other and now he's thinking about this stuff.

"This sure is a huge room" Akashi suddenly said.

Tetsuya was deep in thought that's why he didn't catch what he just said "What?"

"I said that this place is huge"

"Ah yes"

"Are you really sure that you would let me use it"

"I'm not using it anyway; let's just say its part of the deal"

"I see"

"Thanks for helping me again"

"Don't mention it" Tetsuya said as he starts stacking the books in the shelf. "You really like books, aren't you?" Tetsuya said as he realize how many books Akashi owned.

"Yeah" he just curly replied.

"I see"

"My mother likes to read, I guess I get her habit" Akashi said as he also starts stacking the books.

"That's nice, I'm sure you're mother is a nice person"

"Yes she is. How about you? What about your parents, aren't they living with you?"

"No"

"Mind if I ask why?"

"They're both dead"

"I'm sorry"

"No it's alright" Tetsuya replied as he continues stacking the books. The both of them continued again without saying a word, Tetsuya just silently stack the books on the shelf. The both of them didn't pay any attention to their surrounding and engrossed themselves in stacking the books, Akashi knew that he had touch a sensitive topic for Tetsuya that's why he decided not to say anything.

As the both of them stack a book on a last space on the shelf, both of them froze as they realize that they were aiming at the same spot, they turn to look at each other and notice the close proximity between them. Neither one of them speak, it's really getting to the both of them, that crazy tension that they both feel. Akashi stared at Tetsuya's eyes and notice that on much closer look, he's really pretty, long blue lashes, porcelain-like skin and red lips, Akashi can't resist the temptation.

That's why he let go of the book and lean closer towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya just stare at the redhead, he knew what's he's going to do, but for some reason he can't move, more like he is anticipating it, as the redhead close the distance between them and pressed him against the shelf, his chest starts to beat so fast that he fears that Akashi might hear it.

Before Tetsuya knew it, something soft and warm pressed against his lips and he felt like everything jus t stops. As the redhead move against him, he felt like nothing else matter, he slightly part his lips and that's when the redhead dominated him. Tetsuya has never kissed before, but for some reason he thinks that Akashi is a very skilled one, as he deepen their kiss; Tetsuya's heart is beating so fast. He knows that right now his face is as red as tomato. However, he wouldn't let the redhead do what he wants.

Tetsuya tried to battle the redhead's tongue however he knew that he isn't going to win and he knows that he won't. Tetsuya has an idea that Akashi isn't the type of person that would lose however he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Akashi smirked in between their kiss as he felt Tetsuya's feeble attempts, he thinks that he's so cute, _I want him,_ Akashi thought. He felt the smaller male tremble against him, he's a guy yet he felt so soft, he's almost like a girl, and his lips taste sweeter than anything that he had tasted.

Can't withstand the lack of air both of them part without tearing their gaze from one another "Tetsuya" Akashi whispered.

Tetsuya knew he's a mess right now, he knows that his face is tinted red, his lips were swelling and his chest is beating so fast. Tetsuya had never felt like this and as he heard Akashi whispered his name in such a husky manner, it's so not helping with his situation and it made him admit that he's attracted to the male in front of him.

"I think I might like you Tetsuya" Akashi said.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_[The next day]_

Tetsuya made his way towards his school; it seems that his housemate went early to his work since he didn't see him when he went down. He just mind his own business and made his way towards his school. Since he knew some few shortcuts towards the school Tetsuya always walk to and from school.

He still can't forget the incident that happened yesterday, after that thanks to Kagami calling he manages to get away from him. He still can't forget what he said though "_I think I might like you Tetsuya" _and of course that kiss, he can't believe that his first kiss would be that passionate,Tetsuya blushed whenever he remembers it. However because it made him remember something he didn't want to again, it was an unpleasant memory and when he remembered it, it ruined his mood.

He wonders if Akashi might still like him if he knew what happened. For sure he'll stay away that's for sure. But for some reason he didn't want him to be, he also felt it, it's weird but he do. He thinks that he might also like Akashi.

Forgetting what happened, he finally reached the place that he didn't want to be in. Just one more year and he'll be out of that hell. When he reach the school and opened his locker, Tetsuya just sighed. _It's thrashed again,_ he thought. Tetsuya cleaned his locker, good thing that his books aren't dirtied. It always happens and Tetsuya is used to it by now, he's even grateful now that the bullying isn't as hard as before. Unlike before, he even had to buy new things all the time it's because it keeps on getting thrashed or worse he can't find his other things.

Tetsuya closed his locker and then head towards his classroom, when he enter the classroom as usual everyone is cold to him and pretended that he doesn't exist. He thought that it is better this way, it's not like he wanted to talk to them either.

He heard the school bell and then after a while a teacher came in, everyone was surprised when it's not their homeroom teacher that came in. Instead a blonde teacher came in.

"Okay minna, I know I know that you're surprise to see me" Kise their literature sensei said in his usual cheerful voice, many of the female students like him, after all he is good-looking and a kind hearted teacher who always takes care of his students, however Tetsuya thought that he is annoying and noisy but despite that he likes him, and he also heard that he's also working a part-time model.

"Kise-sensei why are you here, what happened to Fuji-sensei" one of the students asked.

"Well she's on maternity leave right now" he replied

"Are you going to be our new homeroom teacher sensei?" another asked.

"Unfortunately not, you have a new teacher" Kise said "A new teacher will replace Fuji-sensei, and I'm here to introduce him to you" Kise seems to signal someone to come in. Most of his classmates gasp at the moment they saw the new teacher after all who wouldn't, a handsome redhead with a pair of heterochromatic eyes and despite his average height the air of elegance around him makes up to it, every girl in their classroom was entranced by him however in Tetsuya's case he just froze.

"Good morning everyone, my name's Seijuurou Akashi. I will be your new homeroom teacher" he said politely and then he smiled, many of the girls squealed when they heard his sexy voice; however in Tetsuya's case it was different instead he just froze.

In that moment Tetsuya thought that things will be complicated from here on.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Okay everyone in this fic, everyone in the GOM is a teacher so here's what they will be: Kise is the literature teacher; Murasakibara is the home economics teacher, Aomine is the Physical Education teacher, Midorima is the Science teacher and Akashi is the Math teacher. My imagination is as messed up as before so I apologize.

I hope you will like this fic.

Kiru-kiru-chan: hehehehe bitch fruit…I'll be expecting it~~^.^

**Shiori**


	3. Predicatement

**Author's Note: **I have added some changes in the **Chapter One** so I suggest that you read it first before reading this chapter. I wasn't contented with what I have written on the first chapter that's why I have replaced it. Anyways I updated late because my computer suddenly broke down and I have it repaired for a few days and I haven't written a single word yet and when it's done I rushed to write this chapter I hope this will be fine~~ Tell me what you think about it~~If you want please **review**~~

**Chapter Two**

**Predicament**

Tetsuya froze as he stare at the redhead in front him, he tried to battle with his self that the person in front of him is not the one that he is living with nor the person that he had kissed yesterday, but as he stare at the lad's heterochromatic eyes and as he heard him say his name out loud, there's no mistaking it. It is definitely his housemate

"So from today onwards Akashi-sensei will be your homeroom teacher" Kise said to the students, then he turn to Akashi and said "I'll leave them to you then Akashicchi"

"Don't call me that" Akashi said as he glared at the blonde.

"Well then minna-san Good luck" Kise said as he left the classroom. Akashi just sighed as he was left with a bunch of teenagers that's been staring at him right now.

"Okay so I'll start the roll call" Akashi said.

"Ai Matsumoto"

"Hai"

"Kaoru Nakamura"

"Hai"

"Haru Ishida"

"Hai"

No one noticed it but Akashi froze at the moment he saw the next student's name "Tetsuya…Kuroko"

"H-hai" Akashi looks at Tetsuya making sure that he is the one that he is living with and just seeing his blue hair he knew for sure, the Tetsuya Kuroko that's his student and the Tetsuya Kuroko that he is living with is the same person.

Akashi continued the roll call as if it's nothing; however he's bothered by the situation he's in right now, he's living with a student, heck he even kissed him, and worst he even said that he wants him. He knows that Tetsuya is bothered as well; the only solution to their problem is him to move out, for sure Tetsuya will kick him out and he guess that he he'll have to find a new apartment then. But he knows that he's not that type of person so there's no way that he'll kick him out.

There's no use dawdling over it, he'll have to talk to Tetsuya first and hear what he'll have to say about it.

He finished the roll call and then he said "Is there someone who could help me list down all the student information that I need?" none of the students raised their hands since they know that it will be such a tiring task, "Well then I'll choose from one of you then" Akashi said, Akashi knew that this will happen, of course teenagers want to have a lazy life and no one will dare to help him, he opened his attendance book and pretended to look for someone when in truth he already had someone in mind.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, you will be the one to help me out" Akashi said, all of the students started to whispered something, Akashi wonder what it is.

Tetsuya just stared at the redhead and thought "_What the hell is he planning?"_

"Kuroko come to the faculty after school, I'll instruct you what to do then" Akashi said, Tetsuya just nod and then Akashi continued "So now let's start our class"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya heard the school bell ring signaling the end of school, for the rest of the day his head is filled with the thoughts of the redhead; he didn't know what he should do. He knows that they will have to talk but he don't know where to start.

He sighed as he made his way towards the faculty, the rest of the students left already while he had to do some errands. He go to the faculty room and search for Akashi, however he is nowhere in sight. Kise seems to notice him that's why he called to him "Kurokocchi" the blonde come near him.

"Kise-sensei"

"Why are you here?" Kise asks.

"I'm looking for Akashi-ku-sensei"

"Akashicchi?"

"Yeah"

"He requested a private staff room at room 401 on the fourth floor" Kise said.

"Thank you sensei"

"You're welcome"

Tetsuya headed to the fourth floor, it's already deserted and it almost feels like there's no one there, well that's to be expected since this floor is occupied with the laboratories for physics and chemistry, the other room is for the music room, the drawing club and then there's two extra room for the private staff room. He heard that the staff rooms aren't used that's why he has an idea that Akashi is the only one using this floor if the laboratory rooms are not in use.

He knocked at the room 401 where Kise told him is Akashi's room "Who is it?' the voice of the redhead asked.

"It's me Tetsuya" he answered, after a while the redhead opened the door and said "Come in" Tetsuya just followed him and go inside, the room is stacked with papers that are in a mess, he's sure that Akashi has a lot of work to do.

"Umm I came here about the task that you-"

"Ah yes about that" Akashi said, he scrambled some of the papers and he seems to look for something. When he finds it, he turns back to Tetsuya and hands him the paper "Well I need you to transfer this stuff to my computer"

"All of these?" Tetsuya asked as he looks at the pile of papers.

"Yes"

"This is so many" Tetsuya complained.

"It's just for thirty students" Akashi said nonchalantly.

Tetsuya just sigh and said "Fine. Can I just do it at home?"

"Yes you can, after all we live at the same house" Akashi said.

Tetsuya paused for a while as he heard Akashi, he faced him and then he asks "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you will be my new teacher?" Tetsuya asks.

"Look I didn't even know that you are a student" Akashi said, well he expected him to be a student but not as a high school student he thought that he's going to a university or something.

"But still you could have at least told me that you are a teacher"

"Well you never ask"

"I know but…but…" Akashi noticed that Tetsuya is acting weird.

"Look it's not a big of a deal"

"Not a big deal? You're my teacher and we're living under the same roof. What if the school finds out about it? That I'm living with my 'sensei' and…" Tetsuya paused when he realized what he was about to say, Akashi looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence but he can't, he felt embarrassed saying it.

"And?" Akashi raised his brow since he didn't get the blue head's point.

"You know what I mean" he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"About yesterday? In the study?"

"Yeah THAT" Akashi just looks at Tetsuya, he fell out of character as he noticed that his blank expression broke into a panic. "Look I know. But it would be a huge problem if you are a girl" he said. Tetsuya glared at him, Akashi sigh and then he face Tetsuya "So you want me to move out?"

Tetsuya paused when he heard that, he didn't expect that Akashi would say that and besides he didn't' want him to move out, especially if he just moves in yesterday and something is telling him that he should not let him leave "No, I don't want you to but…I'm just worried"

"Look no one will suspects us and if they do. I'll just tell them that we're distant family relatives" Akashi said in order for Tetsuya t calm down.

"That would be lying"

"Don't worry about it like I said, it will be more trouble if you're a girl"

"Fine" Tetsuya decided to walk out of the room when Akashi called him "Tetsuya"

Tetsuya faced him again and then he said "Please refrain from calling my first name at school _sensei_"

"I know but about yesterday"

"Please let's just put it in the past" Tetsuya said, Akashi just looks at him blankly, true it would be much easier that way but he knew that the both of the couldn't do it They both can feel it, there's no use denying it, they are both attracted to each other. Akashi had already admitted it to himself but he knows that Tetsuya is still denying that.

Akashi came closer to Tetsuya, Tetsuya steps back as Akashi closes the distance between them however he stops as he felt his back against the door. "What are you doing?"

"What if I won't forget it?" Akashi said referring to the kiss.

"Please don't make this any harder, you're my sensei and I'm your student. It's better that way"

"But you felt it too" Akashi said as their body were so close together, Tetsuya can feel Akashi's breath against him and the strange warmth of his body. His heart beat so fast he didn't know what he should do "I know you do" Akashi continued.

Tetsuya breathed and said "I'd be lying if I say I didn't. However even if that's the case we have to stop it, like I said you're my teacher and I...I don't want to do any harm to you sensei"

"What do you mean?" Akashi is puzzled by what he just said, he didn't get the last part but Akashi felt a bad feeling about it.

"Just…stay away from me sensei…like I said. Its better this way" Tetsuya said, Akashi decided to step back and when he did Tetsuya felt relieve he looks at Akashi and then he heard him say "I won't stay away from you Tetsuya"

"What?"

"Don't worry. I also know that I'm your teacher and you're my student and I don't want you to hate me. That's why I would never lay a hand on you"

For some reason when Tetsuya heard that something inside him felt disappointed, but he knew that it's for the best "Thank you sensei"

"But"

"Huh?"

"After you graduate make sure that you'll get ready then" Akashi said as he smirked Tetsuya was speechless, Akashi walk towards Tetsuya again and then he whispered to him "I'll never let you get away then"

Tetsuya didn't know why but his chest his beating so hard that he thought that he's going to be deaf, his cheeks were tinted red and as Akashi saw his face he smirked again and then Akashi whispered one more time "When I get hold of things that I like, I will never let them go" and with that he turn around and walks back to his desk. Tetsuya is frozen in his spot and he couldn't move, Akashi's words kept echoing in his ear.

He regained is composure again and then he said "I…I'll g-get going sensei" Tetsuya rushed out of the door. When he was out he paused for awhile, his heart is beating so fast and as he looks himself on the mirror he could see the visible blush on his face. He decided to go home and do what Akashi told him.

_Maybe getting a housemate is really a problem,_ Tetsuya thought.

Akashi sighed as Tetsuya walks out of the door, _a year huh? Can I wait that long?_ Akashi thought, he didn't like the idea but he has no choice. Seirin High School strongly prohibits the relationship between a student and a teacher; if they were ever to get caught having such a relationship a punishment will be given to them. The student will be expelled and no other school will accept him/her, and the teacher will be kick out and his/her teaching career will be ruined.

_What a situation? _Akashi thought, he himself knows that he like him more than he think he is and it's the first time he had felt such a strong emotion for someone else and it's such a shame that he had to be one of his students.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Akashi arrived later than he expected, he had to organize everything since he didn't like his workplace to be messy. It's already past nine when he arrived at the house that he is living in. When he gets in he heard the loud booming volume of the television, as he reached the living room, he found Tetsuya sleeping soundly on the couch.

He didn't know why but he finds the sleeping bluenette cute, it's the first time that he finds a guy cute. As he studied him closely, he could that he has a pale skin and that he really is skinny, Akashi knows that he is not eating properly since it may seem that he's always eating takeouts. His fridge only contains water bottles and some ice cream that he knew Tetsuya will eat when he has nothing to eat. The counters on the kitchen are almost empty and what's worse is that he finds out that all the cooking utensils are unused; it even has a tag price on it.

Akashi sits on the couch beside Tetsuya who is sleeping and as he looks at the table he finds out the stack of papers he had given him earlier, maybe he is waiting for him, Akashi thought. Akashi gets the remote control for the television and lowers the volume before turning it off. He had noticed it yesterday but it seems that Tetsuya always turns the volume up whenever he watches; he wonders why he is doing that.

When the TV was off, Tetsuya suddenly opens his eyes and immediately sits up when he finds Akashi sitting beside him "Se-sensei" Tetsuya said.

"Don't call me that when we're at home" Akashi said.

"Akashi-s-san?" did that taste foreign in his mouth, Tetsuya thought, he decided to sit up and face him.

"Please call me with what you feel comfortable with" Akashi said.

"Akashi-k-kun" Tetsuya said as he looks away, it felt awkward to say that too when he's older than him, much worse, he is his teacher. However it's better than –san.

"Why don't you call my first name then?" Akashi said.

A blush crept on Tetsuya's cheek and made Akashi smirked "Th-that's too much, please don't joke around" Tetsuya said.

Akashi pats him on the head and said "You're so cute. I don't mind you calling my first name though" Tetsuya glared at him and then slaps his hands away.

"Please don't treat me like a child" Tetsuya said, Akashi just smirked, and Tetsuya realize what time it is and said "You're late"

"You're like a wife nagging at her husband"

"Please don't say such weird stuff"

"Don't worry I didn't do anything illegal. I have to organize everything before leaving, I can't stand messy things" Akashi explained.

"I see"

"So have you done what I have told you?"

"Not yet"

"And why?"

"Well your laptop has a password, I can't get it open"

"Why didn't you call me then?"

"I don't have your number"

"So that's the case. Give me your phone then. I'll give you my number" Akashi said, Tetsuya just nod and then handed him his phone. Akashi immediately registered his number after he receive Tetsuya's phone and when he's done he make sure that it was really put in, that's why he view the contact list. When he saw it he was quite surprised.

"Are you done Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya ask.

"Ah I'm done. Here" Akashi said as he gives him his phone back "Well I'm rather surprised"

"Why?"

"You only have four contacts including me; you're more antisocial than I thought you were"

Tetsuya looks at him for a while then he turns away "I'm contented this way"

"Being alone?"

Tetsuya stand up and then he said "It's better than having a lot of people who are scheming against you"

"Why? Is that what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Akashi just look at Tetsuya, he knows that he is hiding something form him, well that's to be expected given that they have just met yesterday. Akashi knows that he'll have to tell him everything soon "Have you eaten yet?" Tetsuya asked him.

"Why did you cook something for me?"

"No. I order some pizza and there's still a lot left"

"Pizza again? It's not good for your health if you continue to eat things like that Tetsuya, you should eat something healthier"

"I have no choice; I don't know how to cook"

"How about we make a deal"

"Deal?" he asks.

"Yeah"

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll teach you how to cook in exchange…" Akashi trailed.

"I hope it's not something weird" Tetsuya frowned.

"Don't worry it's not weird. I'll teach you how to cook in exchange you will help me"

"Help you with what?"

"School work" Akashi flatly replied.

"School work?" Tetsuya frowned.

"Yeah, you're just going to help with grading papers and stuff" Akashi replied.

"Why do I have to do that?"

"I don't like paperwork much"

"And yet you decided to become a teacher"

"Yeah you're right. So how about it, it doesn't sound that bad"

"Then if I will be the one to grade how will you know if I won't cheat with my paper"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be the one that will grade your papers. So how does that sound?"

Tetsuya thought it thoroughly for one he had been wanting to learn how to cook, Kagami was suppose to help him but the guy is always busy and doesn't even have the time to visit him that's why he just drop the idea of learning how to cook "Well then, I'll accept it" Tetsuya replied.

"So it's a deal then?"

"Yes, deal" Tetsuya replied.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Just when Tetsuya thought that he will have to stay away from his housemate, or rather not have any contact with him. It turns out that he even made a deal with him, now it's even harder to let go. As the type the information to the computer, Tetsuya takes a sneak peak at the redhead who is grading some papers. The both of them are in the study right now. Tetsuya is right in front of Akashi and he could see the redhead clearly.

_He looks better with the glasses on, _Tetsuya thought, well for one he's attractive in the first place especially those heterochromatic eyes of his, for some reason he kind of have an idea that Akashi is no simple man, he seemed to have an air about him that he had seen before from his relatives and it made him wonder why he become a teacher.

"Is there dirt on my face?" Akashi stared back at him; Tetsuya immediately averted his gaze back to the laptop and didn't say anything.

Akashi just sighed and then he removes his glasses and just stared at Tetsuya, Tetsuya pretended not be bothered by the redhead's gaze. However, he's staring at him so intently that Tetsuya look up and ask "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Nothing really"

"Please stop it you're bothering me" Tetsuya said.

"Why does my stare bother you that much?"

"Yes" Tetsuya replied, Akashi didn't say anything and continues stare at him.

Tetsuya sighed and then he closes the laptop "Are you done?" Akashi asks.

"No"

"Then why did you stop"

"I'm tired already and besides I have to do that homework that you gave us" Tetsuya grabs the notebook where the homework is and then opens it.

"Look I need that information as soon as possible"

"I have to do my homework and it's already late"

"Fine I'll let you pass that homework after school"

"No. I'll do it now"

"Stubborn aren't we?"

Tetsuya didn't say and focus on making the homework, however Akashi continue to stare at him. "Aren't you getting tired, staring at me like that?" Tetsuya ask.

"No I won't" Tetsuya just rolled his eyes and Akashi just smirked. Tetsuya is in the middle of solving the problem when he stopped and then looks at Akashi.

"What?" Akashi asked.

"This problem sucks"

"Why can't you answer that?"

"Do you think I'll complain if it's not?"

"It's not hard"

"Yes it is"

"I can solve that in one minute"

Tetsuya just rolled his eyes and mumbles "Show off"

Akashi smirked and then he grab Tetsuya's notebook and then looks at it "Ah you got everything wrong. You should redo it all from the start"

"I give up" Tetsuya said as he slumped on his seat.

"Do you suck at math so bad?"

"I hate math"

"Well how about I tutor you?"

Tetsuya glared at him, he's having suspicious thoughts by what he said "Look, I know what you're thinking but when it comes to work, I'll do it professionally"

"Really?" Tetsuya asked and looks at him suspiciously.

Akashi just sighed and then he said "Don't worry and besides I'll do it for free"

"No thanks I decline"

"Are you sure?'

"Yes"

"Well if you change your mind you can tell me anytime" Akashi said. Tetsuya just nod in agreement "If you insist you should really finish all of it and pass it tomorrow"

"Yes. And you should go back to your work" Tetsuya said and started to do his homework again.

"Fair enough" Akashi said. He heeds Tetsuya's words and went back to his own paperwork's.

Akashi was engrossed with his work that he didn't notice the time, when he looks at his watch he notice that it's almost two o'clock in the morning. He looks at Tetsuya and found out that the bluehead asleep crouching on the table.

He tried to wake him up but then Tetsuya didn't wake up. Akashi decided that he should also stop and go to bed.

Since it seems that the bluehead won't wake up, he decided to take him to his bedroom, that's why he carried him bridal style towards his room. He isn't really surprise when he thought that Tetsuya is so light, he's skinny and he only eats so little, that's why it's no surprise that he didn't weigh that much.

As he lie him down and see his sleeping face, Akashi really thinks that he is such a fragile boy and that you should handle him with care since he might break. Akashi isn't the person to believe in things such as fate and destiny, he even think that he's a person incapable of falling in love. However, after he met Tetsuya he thinks otherwise. Even he himself couldn't believe that, it would just take a day to fall in love.

He lightly caressed Tetsuya's face and brush away the blue lock that is on his face, as he stare at his face, Akashi even more thought that he's so pretty.

Before he knew it, he lean closer to him and lightly pressed his lips against the bluenette and parted immediately. His heart had never felt like this before, however he must endure. He immediately stand up before he could even do worse, he turned off the lights before closing the door.

Tetsuya opened his eyes as soon as Akashi disappeared, he touch his lips at the thought of the warm lips that were pressed against him earlier. His heart is beating so rapidly against his chest. He knew it's wrong but he himself couldn't help it.

He thinks that he might really fall on love with his teacher.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya wakes up at the sound of his alarm clock, when he looks at the time he noticed that it's already seven. For some reason he really didn't want to get up today, his eyes feels like they are going to close again, but when he do he heard a knock.

"Tetsuya wake up already, you have to go to school" he heard a voice said. _Right,_ he thought, he already has a housemate. All of a sudden, memories of last night flash before his eyes, causing him to sit up. It's just been two days and all of this is happening, something must have been really wrong with him. However as he looks at the calendar, it's almost _that_ day. Tetsuya wonder if he will have to visit again.

"_You're such a great artist Tetsuya. It's such a waste of your talent if you won't let it show to the world"_

"_This is only a hobby. I don't plan to exhibit and show this to other people"_

"_But you showed it to me."_

"_Well it's because you taught me a lot. And I want to thank you for that, sensei"_

Tetsuya frowned at the sudden memory, he should really stop. Things such as falling in love is impossible to him and because of his incapacity to feel such things, he lost someone important to him. Maybe he's just really tire last night that he suddenly had weird ideas coming up from his mind.

Tetsuya gets out form his bed and readied himself to go to school.

When he got down, he suddenly smell an unfamiliar scent coming from the kitchen. When he got here, he was surprised at the food that is on the table.

"You're here already" Akashi said as he placed the plates on the table.

"Wait, how did you manage to cook all of this? The fridge was empty"

"Yes it was, however I bought some things form the convenient store. Besides, didn't you forget about the deal?"

"Ah that"

"I've decided that I'll be the one to make the breakfast and you will make the dinner"

Tetsuya went to the fridge and was amazed that his very spacious fridge is now full. "Wait. When did you buy all of this stuff?"

"Just now" Akashi replied, he had bought all those things so early in the morning, even the shopkeeper looks at him strangely.

"I see"

"Well let's eat" Akashi said as he went down to eat the food that he had cooked.

Tetsuya just followed him; it's been awhile since he had eaten a descent breakfast like this. When he tasted the food, he felt like he's going to heaven, they all taste delicious. "I'm surprised that you can cook"

"Are you underestimating me Tetsuya?"

"No nothing like that"

"You should really eat a lot; you're too skinny for your own good"

Tetsuya didn't say anything and just continue to eat, for some reason he really likes to eat a lot today and that's a surprise to him. On the other hand Akashi just smiled inwardly he is happy that Tetsuya is eating a lot, today

"Thanks for the food" Tetsuya said after he finished eating.

"I'm glad you eat everything I prepared for you"

"I'm surprised too, now I'm full" Tetsuya stands up and takes all the dishes that he used and washed it. When he's done he said "Now I have to go to school"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"No thanks but I decline. It'd be weird if people see us"

"And why is that?"

"As much as possible, I don't want people to see us together at school" Tetsuya said.

When Akashi heard Tetsuya said that, for some unknown reason, he got a bad feeling, he didn't know what it is but his instincts is telling him that something is not right. Akashi just nods and watches as Tetsuya walk out of the door.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya arrived at the school, but before he could come to his locker two girls suddenly showed up before him.

"Look who's here~" one of the girls said "~Tetsuya Kuroko"

"Please excuse me, I have to-"all of the sudden the other girl pushed him causing him to hit his back against the lockers. The other students turn to look at them, however none of the helped Tetsuya, instead they pretended not to see anything.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I slipped" the girl who pushed him said.

Tetsuya didn't say anything and just gained his composure "Please let me go, I have to go to-" the girl suddenly slaps the steel locker beside him and then she said "I know~~there's a new teacher…You're going to seduce him right…like you did to your art teacher when you were in middle school" she faced the other girl and asked "What's that teacher's name again"

"Haruko-sen~"

"Please stop it" Tetsuya yelled.

"Ohh~~you're guilty hearing his name aren't you~~"

"Stop it"

"After all you killed him"

"Please stop it"

"You're going to do the same to Akashi-sensei aren't you? You're going to-"

"Stop it" the three of them were surprised when an unfamiliar voice said "Violence is bad, okay~" a black haired man appear. Tetsuya strangely looks at the boy; he wonders why this guy saved.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl frowned.

"It's bad to bully someone you know~~please leave him or else I tell you to the teachers" the black haired guy said.

The two girls snorted and scowl before they leave, the black haired guy immediately turn his attention to Tetsuya when the two bitches left "Are you okay?" he asked Tetsuya.

"I'm okay"

They seemed pretty brave bullying you in front of all these students"

"No. It's none of your business"

"By the way my name's Kazunari Takao. I'm a new student here"

"I see. My name's Tetsuya Kuroko"

"Well Kuroko, I hope we'll be able to see each other around then" Takao- san.

"Yes" Tetsuya replied curtly and watched as Takao walks away.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Akashi is about to head to the classroom when suddenly he heard Kise call him "Akashicchi" when he turns around he found Kise together with a student.

"What do you want?" Akashi asked.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday that you will have a transfer student in your class" Kise said, Akashi looks at the student beside him.

"Ah Good morning sensei, my name's Kazunari Takao" the student said.

"Seijuurou Akashi" he introduce himself.

"Well then I leave Takao to you then" Kise said and immediately left.

Akashi just sighs and said "Follow me" the transfer student just nod and silently followed him and as they walk towards the classroom they suddenly bump into Midorima.

"Shintarou" Akashi called.

"Akashi" the green head said and then when he see the transfer student, a shock became visible into his usual stoic face "What the hell are you doing here?" it's the first time Akashi heard Midorima's voice like that, there's was shock and then anger however there's even more something complex that Akashi couldn't tell.

"Shin-chan"

"Akashi, mind if I talk with him for a minute"

"Just hurry up I still have a class to attend to" Akashi said, the greenhead just nod.

Akashi just watched as the greenhead drag the transfer student far enough where he couldn't hear them. From the looks of them they know each other and they are rather close, suddenly Akashi remembers something and then he just smirked. Akashi is a hundred percent sure that the transfer student and Midorima shared a deep relationship and from the looks of it Midorima is not happy that he is here.

"Shin-chan!" the student yelled, Akashi heard that fairly since they seem to head back to where he is.

"Don't call me that here" Midorima yelled.

"I won't allow it! I will transfer in this school! I can't stand to see you!"

"Enough Takao! You will go back to Shutoko"

"No I won't! Please Shin-chan!" the student beg.

"Let's talk about this after school, come by to my office" Midorima said, he faced Akashi and then said 'I'm sorry about that"

"No it's nothing, don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you Akashi. I owe you one" Midorima said before he left.

"You should know that this school prohibits relationship against a teacher and student" Akashi said to the student.

"I know that but even so it won't stop me. I love Shin-chan"

"Well he won't admit it to you but he's happy to see you here" Akashi said.

"How do you know?"

"I know" Akashi said.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya sighed as he cleans his locker, however he can' remove the kanji character that said _killer and whore_ which is painted with a red paint. Tetsuya tried to scrub it but it's already dry, it also ruined his books even his PE uniform. Guess s he won't have to leave anything again in that locker again. As he empties his locker, he suddenly found one sketch book that he didn't notice before.

He knew that it's not his since he haven't bought that type of sketch pad, when he opens it, he just froze. It was like seeing a nightmare in front f his very eyes.

Everything inside the sketch book were full of image of him, and as he saw the signature in every picture, he knows whom it belongs to.

_Hiroku-sensei, _Tetsuya thought.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I updated late~~ but I hope you will like this chapter

Tell me what you think about it **Read and Review**

**Aztia-san:** Thanks for the information that you told me…but anyways about the suffix, at first they both don't know about each other and Kuroko assumes that Akashi is at the same age as him and he didn't know that he is a teacher at first, so he calls him Akashi-kun, thinking that they are at the same age.

Thank you for the reviews anyways~

I hope you'll like his the same s my last fic~

I'll just have to warn, if you don't like reading **M/lemon/H-scenes** this fic is not for you then~

There will be lots of it on this fic and the **ratings may change**~

But if you are…continue reading then~~

**shiori**


End file.
